


Purely Professional

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedication, focus and professionalism are the keys to success. Sho had all of that and a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say. Just dumb random thoughts poured into one story. Haha. :) Inspired by the recent poll result for Goo's Most Kissable Male Celebrity Ranking. ;)

“Ah this year’s out, huh?”

It was one of those rare occassions wherein Nino wasn’t holding his 3DS as he scrolled through the news pages on his browser. Somehow, he had opened an article online which read,

“Most Kissable Male Celebrity Ranking.” Nino announced in the quiet green room with everyone minding their own business.

He had that habit of loudly reading things that amuses him and this one was especially amusing because it was probably the first time in a while that a known website had a poll about men’s lips. Usually it was female celebrities so this one was a welcome surprise. Scanning the list, a snort escaped his lips, all his teeth showed as he bit his tongue like he does when he’s trying to hold in a boisterous laugh.

Nino started reading the article, “…we have asked 500 women, from ages 20 to 30 years old, of which male celebrities they would want to kiss the most.” He continued, listing out the top 2 and the reasons why they were chosen—with a little bit of his side comment on the side as well which made Ohno let out a huge laugh.

“And number 3 is none other than our very own, Matsumoto Jun-kun!” Nino announced with an exaggerated gesture. Ohno and Aiba clapped, laughter emitting from them as Jun saluted at them and gave them a thumbs up. “They like the way you smirk, J. And apparently, the lip balms are helping too. They like it shiny.” Nino said, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

Little did they know that one person in the room was listening intently to Nino’s incessant narration of the article—ears perking up like a lion in the desert, attentive to every word that was being spoken—even though he was being quiet and reading a newspaper.

“Ah! And would you look at this,” Nino surprised everyone again with his reaction. “Sho-chan is number 7! You took a step up from 9th, Sho-chan!” He teased.

Sho let out a rehearsed laugh, not breaking his cool and composed demeanor as he turned the page of his newspaper. “That’s such a silly poll.” He commented, “But 7th place is not bad at all.” Sho added in a tone that ended the conversation.

\--  
Left. Right. Chin up. Chin down. Straight forward.

“7th place. Why am I 7th place? That’s just absurd, I also hav—”

He must have looked insane in front of the mirror—speaking intensely under his breath as he studied every angle of his face, particulary staring at his lips. His lips used to be adored by women and different magazines when he was younger but now—now that a certain someone had grown up to be an equivalent of a sex-on-a-stick, he was always lower in rank.

It was always MatsuJun, that guy, who’s number 1 in Arashi when it came to polls about lips. Sho wondered why his wasn’t as particularly appealing as Matsumoto Jun. Was it the plumpness? _Mine’s plump too_. Was it that shadow underneath Jun’s lower lip? _Okay, I don’t have that_. Or was it just because Jun have done more challenging on-screen kisses than him? _Alright. Fine_. Probably all of the above.

Well, it wasn’t his fault that the scripts of his dramas doesn’t involve torrid kisses. That was not his choice but he’s pretty sure he can do it anyway if he’s given the chance to prove himself. Definitely. Sho shook his head, stared at himself again (his lips, to be exact) and scratched his head like there’s no tomorrow just so he could snap out of the idiocy that he was in.

“I’d appreciate it if you could stop acting like a lunatic for a moment. You’re creeping me out, Sho-kun.”

Sho jumped in surprise and turned around just in time to see Jun slump down on his usual seat. He stared as Jun loosened his tie and tried to fix his hair for a litle bit. “Have you finished filming your part?” He asked.

Unconciously, Sho’s eyes landed on Jun’s lips—the offending thing. He wondered how the youngest could keep it looking so…fresh. Was fresh even the word for it? It was a good enough word to describe Jun’s lips anyway because it does always look fresh and healthy and plump and—

“—Sho-kun!”

Sho blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from staring at Jun’s lips, unaware of whatever his friend just said. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked distractedly with a frown as he properly looked back at Jun.

A smirk.

That was what he saw on the other person’s face and immediately, he knew that Jun knew what was going on in the back of his mind. _I’m fucked._

“I said, I finished my part already. They’re filming Riida, Nino and Aiba-san’s part so they’re all out there wreaking havoc.” Jun commented. Again, a smirk appeared on Jun’s lips—probably the exact same smirk that all those 20 to 30 year old women loves. “So, the results of the poll is out huh. You’re bothered aren’t you, Sho-kun?”

Bull’s eye.

Expect MatsuJun to immediately be tactless and go for the exact thing that Sho was thinking. It felt like he was hit with a bullet and he was sure it showed on his face. There was a moment of pause with Jun just waiting on how he will handle the situation. He decided to ride the waves that came to him.

“Yeah. Your trade secrets from last year didn’t work out too well, did it Matsumoto-sama?” Sho chortled, facing away from Jun so his back was on him.

That was a lame response but it’ll do because it embarrassed him to hell and back that Jun knew he was bothered by that stupid poll. And he had history with it too! Jun gave him different advices the previous year to better improve his ranking but it only got him to 7th place. Sho got his phone out and busied himself so he could cut off any conversation that Jun would want to start.

It didn’t even take a minute before Sho felt that someone was right next to him. As he looked up from his phone and at the mirror, Jun’s face was too close for comfort which got him frozen in his seat. The way he was being stared at was enough to make Sho’s mind go numb. _I hate this guy._

“Trade secrets, huh?” Jun had a small smile on his face as he said this in the sultriest voice Sho had ever heard. “First of all, I told you to cut down on the smokes and eat a lot of fruit—lemon and cucumber if you can.” He said, eyeing the box of cigarettes next to Sho’s bag that was sitting on top of the desk.

“I have!” Sho frowned, forgetting their proximity for a little bit. “Also, don’t be a hypocrite, MatsuJun. You smoke too.”

“Not as much as you though. Control that. That affects how your lips look. Also your teeth. Lungs is a given.” Jun continued. Sho just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Next, I keep telling you, hydrate more. More than you do now.” He added before Sho could interject again, giving Sho an intense glare in the mirror.

They both stared at each other in the mirror and Sho could only gawk while Jun stuck his tongue out to wet his own lips. He wondered why it looked seductive when Jun was the one doing it—it was a talent to be that appealing.

“And stop worrying your bottom lip like that.”

Sho blinked again, unconscious of what he was doing and true enough, he was indeed worrying his bottom lip. It was a habit of his when he was distracted and it showed all the time. Jun shook his head, finally grabbing Sho’s chair and turning him around. They properly faced each other with Jun carefully staring at Sho’s lips like he was assessing it. Sho stopped biting his lower lip and somehow, silently just went with Jun’s assessment.

“Well, those were what you said last year too. So, I’ll just up my game then?” Sho laughed but he knew Jun wasn’t listening as the younger continued to stare.

“Hm. It’s pretty good. But the thing is, last year, we left this out—”

Sho frowned. “Left what out?”

Jun’s smirk might as well be permanently etched on his face as he did so before smugly saying, “Practice.”

“Wait, what?”

Before he knew it, Jun was already intruding his personal space, their noses almost touching. Sho’s eyes widened as Jun’s #3 lips touched his #7 abomination and all he could do was sit there, frozen like he does when he’s surprised. Once his brain gathered enough blood and he could finally register his suroundings, he realized that Jun also had his eyes open with an eyebrow raised and a teasing smile playing on his lips. _He’s fucking judging me!_

Sho pushed Jun away with sheer force in the chest that the younger had to cough a little bit afterwards. He didn’t even feel sorry about hurting Jun—he only felt ridiculed.

“You’re a piece of shit, Matsumoto.” Sho angrily spat, covering his lips with one hand with the intention of also covering his face which was turning into a bright shade of red. Jun was giggling like a madman.

“See that? That’s the reason why you’re in 7th place.” Jun laughed aloud, massaging the middle of his chest where he got hit by Sho’s hard push. “Let’s try again. Reciprocate this time.”

Jun started advancing towards him again but Sho had the right mind to stand up and brisk walk away from Jun this time. His efforts failed as he watched Jun just shake his head and turn towards him again. _He really doesn’t give up!_ Sho didn’t want to keep running away and the green room wasn’t huge so he stood on his spot, looking determined.

“Come on now, Matsumoto. Let’s be proper adults about this. I know how to kiss, I don’t need practice—” Sho held out a hand to stop Jun from advancing further but the younger brushed it off, grabbing his wrist and gently putting it down. Sho knew he shouldn’t but he was feeling his heart madly beating in his chest.

Again, Jun was invading his personal space and soon enough, he was backed up against a wall that he didn’t even know was near enough.

Sho visibly gulped and somehow, it was in a whisper when he said, “MatsuJun, we’re not—”

“I know we’re not.” Jun replied in an equally low voice. Sho could have sworn he heard a hint of annoyance in Jun’s voice but his curiousity flew out the window as their foreheads touched. Sho could feel Jun’s breath ghosting on his lips as the younger said, “This is purely professional.”

That was a load of bull shit and both of them knew that but even though they did, Sho still let Jun lean in and kiss him. His eyes were wide open as he stared at Jun who had his eyes closed but with a frown marring his face. Jun’s lips were warm and plump just as how Sho imagined it would be. For a moment, Jun pulled away but not as far as one would hope.

“Reciprocate.” He reminded Sho in a quiet voice.

Sho unconsciously licked his lips as Jun leaned in again, this time, gently prying his lips open. He couldn’t remember when he closed his eyes to respond to Jun’s kiss. All he could remember was Jun’s soft lips on his own, slowly kissing him like they were both filled with pure innocence which was definitely a 100% lie. But it felt like that. The way Jun’s lips guided Sho’s but never dominating the kiss, the way Sho could feel when Jun had a smile on while they were kissing, the way his lips felt like it was slowly burning up from the extent of their kiss.

They both reluctantly pulled away, breaths lingering on each other’s lips as they tried to collect themselves. They stayed like that for a moment, foreheads touching with small smiles on their faces.

“I told you I know how to kiss.”

Jun chuckled softly, “That may be so, but I’m still better than you.” He smugly said, finally putting a small distance between them as he took a short step back. Sho raised an eyebrow as if questioning Jun’s words. Jun obliged as he answered, “Because I take the lead.”

Judging by the tone of Jun’s voice, Sho knew he was being challenged and he hated it. He hated it so much that it made him grab Jun’s neck as he crashed their lips together for the second time, kissing Jun hungrily which was far from their previously slow kiss. The intensity of their kiss was enough to make them both stumble backwards a little bit, almost falling over if not for Sho grabbing Jun’s waist to keep them steady.

They kissed deeply and intensely—both falling into a pulsating kiss that dominated their minds and took their breaths away. Sho gently bit Jun’s lower lip as he pulled away and ended the kiss, leaving the both of them panting for air. The friction from the rough kiss resulted into both of them getting an extremely noticeable red and plump lips.

“Did I take the lead enough that time?” Sho panted as he took a step back to breathe in some air that didn’t come from Jun’s lungs. He was pretty proud seeing Jun looking shaken and out of it after his kiss— _that’s number 7 for you._

Jun took a deep breath before letting it out and shrugging. “I guess. Ah, but you can do this better though.”

Again, for the second time, Jun demonstrated his version of a proper kiss. He placed a hand on Sho’s neck, followed by a hand on his waist as he leaned in for a kiss. He did the same thing as what Sho did, just a bit gentler and sweet but with the same intensity and passion. Lips met lips in a deep kiss that made them both forget they were at work—

Until a knock came.

They both jumped apart in time—Jun jumped onto the couch nearest him and acting nonchalant while Sho stayed in place, pretending to fix his clothes—before a staff walked in saying, “We’re ready for the both of you outside.”

It was Sho who looked at the staff member and nodded, “Yeah. We’re coming.” He said with a smile. It was good enough for the staff to leave them alone again.

Jun and Sho glanced at each other as a laugh emitted from them both. “Let’s go?” Jun said, finally getting up and fixing himself before walking outside the green room towards the filming area.

Sho watched as Jun left as if nothing happened between them. He shook his head—knowing that the both of them were dumb and stupid for having all these issues—but he probably wouldn’t have it any other way. It was better to stay dumb than to deal with things he wasn’t ready to face just yet.

As he walked out of the green room, he could hear the chatter from some of the staff that was involved in the shoot—the staff that he didn’t really know or were new faces for him.

“—look, ah, it’s plump too though.”  
“—he should have been ranked higher.”  
“—his lips look so—.”

The last one was just followed by a sigh and Sho couldn’t help but have a small smile as he regrouped with everyone else. He was stood next to Jun but the staff were reshuffling their positions so Jun had to move to the other end of the line. Before he did, Sho heard him whisper, “You’re a 5 for me. We’ll get you in the top 5.”

It was enough to make Sho shake his head in disbelief mixed with pure amazement by the younger’s boldness and dedication. He chuckled a little bit at the stupidity of it all.

Although if he’s going to be honest, with the response he got at that moment, Sakurai Sho may just indeed have a chance of getting into the top 5 for next year’s ranking.

\--

“Look, this year’s out already.” Nino announced as he scrolled on his web browser. “2016’s Most Kissable Male Celebrity Ranking!”

Aiba initiated a drumroll while Ohno stood behind Nino, reading the article. “Ah, MatsuJun’s number 2 this year. Congratulations.” Ohno chuckled, miming kissy faces as he walked over to Jun who was uncharacteristically paying too much attention on the matter.

“How about Sho-chan?” Aiba asked, joining in the teasing.

There was a pause before Nino reacted again, “You’re number 6 this year, Sho-chan! You just keep climbing the kissable ladder, don’t you?” He laughed.

But Sho wasn’t paying attention anymore, his eyes have landed on Jun who was looking back at him with a knowing smile. He still wasn’t in the top 5 and Sho was invested enough in this stupid poll to know what was coming.

Dedication and focus are the keys to climbing that ladder further up. Sho had that and more.

He had Matsumoto Jun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made sense as I posted this straight out of my brain. No checking whatsoever. LOL. Thanks!


End file.
